A multiplexer is a device that receives multiple input signals, selects one of the input signals, and provides that input signal as an output signal. The multiplexer selects the input signal based on a selection signal, which the multiplexer receives from a controller. For example, if the multiplexer receives a low voltage signal, or a logical 0, as a selection signal, then the multiplexer selects and provides a first input signal. If the multiplexer receives a high voltage signal, or a logical 1, as a selection signal, then the multiplexer selects and provides a second input signal.